When Death Did Us Part
by EuphoriaLily
Summary: This isn't a hoax. This isn't a fairy tale, although we all wish it was. This is a story of two lovers in a world doomed for destruction. One immortal, one mortal. This is the story of how they fought hard for their love. This is the story of how they lost it all. This is the story of how Magnus Bane died. Rated T for violence, blood and major character deaths.


**Sorry.**

* * *

This isn't a hoax. This isn't a fairy tale, although we all wish it was. This is a story of two lovers in a world doomed for destruction. One immortal, one mortal. This is the story of how they fought hard for their love. This is the story of how they lost it all.

This is the story of how Magnus Bane died.

**—Malec—**

Alec felt it coming. It was like he could hear it, rushing towards him at a great speed. He was fighting with all his might, but he couldn't fight off both the Demons and Death. He slashed through a Demon's throat like paper, but three more appeared around him. This was too much, the end, and he knew it.

Alec didn't want to die. He wanted to live. He wanted to make up with Magnus, he wanted once more to kiss those delicious lips, to hold that amazing man just one last time.

_I love you, Magnus. Always have, always will. And I'm so sorry._

He fought hard. He sustained injuries to his biceps, his back, his abdomen, but he fought.

"ALEC!" No…that voice…it couldn't be…he said he wouldn't come! Three Demons exploded into fireworks around him and there was Magnus, his hands blazing with purple fire, his eyes shining.

"Magnus, what are you doing here?" Alec said breathlessly. The Warlock didn't say anything, but paced over to him with a determined look on his face. "Magnus…" He was cut off by Magnus's lips hard on his, the Warlock's hands holding Alec's face gently. Alec was stunned, but gladly reciprocated. "But I thought…"

Magnus still had that determination and a bit of anger in his face when he said, "I know. I just couldn't sit there, while imagining a thousand ways for you to get killed. I needed to be here. For you."

"Magnus…please forgive me. I'm so sorry for everything. Please. I know what I did is…"

"Completely and totally WRONG?"

"To put it mildly." Alec said, biting his lip. "But I wasn't going to do it. I had never any intention of doing it. I am so sorry I went behind your back about your life, that wasn't fair at all. I just…the thought of losing you…it was too much. Never did I think that train of thought would actually end up in me actually losing you."

Magnus placed his long fingers on Alec's cheeks, stroking softly. "I know. Now fight!" Alec spun around, grabbing his Angel Blade and driving it through the throat of another Demon. His face, back and arms were burning, the wounds were still open and blood was still leaving his body at a scarily rapid pace. If only he had the time to draw an _Iratze_… "Magnus, _behind you_!" Magnus spun, and fireworks spurt from his fingers, evaporating the demon. "By the Angel, this is too much!"

"No!" Magnus shouted. "This is _not _too much! Don't even dare say that! You fight this, okay? You fight with all you have and then some, because I am _not_ going to let you die!" Alec was shocked. Magnus had never sounded so angry, desperate and heartbroken all at once. "Now _fight, _you stupid Nephilim!" Alec resumed fighting with renewed vigor, determined to protect his one true love from anything. He jumped around, slashing Demons everywhere, keeping Magnus as safe as possible for as long as possible. He ignored the faint feeling he had as the blood left his body gradually through the open wounds; he just couldn't care enough about himself to stop and heal his wounds. Besides, the moment he would stop, would be his death.

Magnus growled as Alec slayed another Demon that was threatening Magnus's well-being. "If we survive this, I'm going to tear those clothes of your body and fuck you until you see stars." The Warlock's voice was low and husky; Alec knew that voice. The High Warlock was aroused.

He looked up from his crouching position. "I think the Demons will have covered the tearing part for you by then." Alec said, panting as he got up and turned his body towards Magnus.

Magnus grinned. "Easier access then."

Alec smirked, but then saw a Demon approach Magnus from behind. Lightening fast, Alec drew his Blade, stepped forward and drove the it into the Demon's chest. Magnus and Alec were only an inch apart, both panting, both highly aroused for each other. "I think our situation is improving…" He was cut off by a horrible, dreadful pain that came from his back and spread to his entire body. From the absolute horror in Magnus's eyes, Alec derived that whatever he was feeling, could not be good. Slowly, he glanced down. What he saw made him gasp.

At least six inches of sharp demon tail was protruding out of his chest. He felt it moving inside him as it tried to get its tail out, and the pain was excruciating. Magnus was frozen with fear and horror, and Alec lifted his hand to reach out to the Warlock, but then the world spun as he soared through the sky. He was airborne for just a few seconds, and then he crashed against something hard, before gravity caught hold of him and he plummeted down to earth with a sickening speed. He heard his own bones crack as he hit the ground.

His mind was fogged with pain, and he struggled to look up, to look for Magnus. He had to know if the Warlock was okay. He saw his one true love, fighting four Demons at once, a hard line of grief and pain on his face.

Alec looked up when a shadow passed over him. The Demon that had stabbed him, was coming towards him at rapid pace. The Shadowhunter tried to do something, but his entire body felt like it was separated from his head. His mind urged his body to move, but his body was unresponsive. An Iratze wouldn't heal this. Nothing could.

All Alec really wanted right now, was his brother and sister beside him. That'd always been how it was supposed to go. He'd die, with them around to help him. But they'd never be around anymore. Not in this life.

He sobbed softly. At least they'd be waiting for him there. Isabelle, Jace…Max. Max. Max would be there, too.

And his father would get his wish. He'd really have, by nature's law, no son. Good, in the end, everybody was happy. He looked up at the Demon, telling it with his eyes to get a move on. He was ready. The Demon lifted its tail again, and Alec prepared himself for Death.

"NO!" a voice resonated through the air, followed by the most powerful rush of Magic Alec had ever felt. Alec forced his eyes open. What he saw was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. Magnus's voice had been the one screaming. Instead of just his fingers, his entire body was engulfed in purple flames. His eyes were literally shining, emitting pure Magic. His black hair darkened when it, too, caught purple fire. Even from here, with his eyes clouded, he saw Magnus's cheeks stained with tears. Magnus pushed wave after wave of Magic outward, and the Demons caught fire instantaneously. They went down screaming and crying. Not only the five Demons that had been attacking them, but all around them, Alec heard Demons cry out and the buzz of the Shadowhunters questioning what was happening.

Alec stared at Magnus, who was now floating at least four feet in the air, Magic radiating from his body as he set fire to the Demons again and again until nothing remained. It was unlike any Magic Alec had ever seen, it was unheard of, even among High Warlocks.

"Magnus!" he yelled, when the Demons were gone. The Warlock was still in the air, and the Magic was taking its toll on him; the black hair was slowly fading, lines were appearing around Magnus's eyes. The Warlock turned his burning eyes on Alec, his brows furrowed angrily. "Magnus, it's okay. They're gone. Magnus, please." he said. His voice was weak, and his heart was pounding in his chest, fighting for life that was slipping away from him every second. "Magnus…" The fire extinguished, the yellow fire in his eyes dimmed, and Magnus slowly hovered towards the ground. The Warlock fell to his knees, and for a moment Alec was afraid the Magic had taken the ultimate price. But then Magnus was running, as fast as he could to where Alec was.

"Alec!" he yelled, desperately. He dropped to his knees next to the Shadowhunter, who relaxed now that he wasn't alone anymore. Magnus picked him up and placed him in his lap, softly stroking the damp, black hair out of the Shadowhunter's face. "Alec…"

"It's over, isn't it?" Alec croaked.

Magnus, who was crying softly, nodded. "Yes, Alec. It's over. You're safe."

"What was that? That Magic?"

Magnus leaned his forehead against Alec's, trying very hard to steady himself. "That was me saving your life." he whispered. "It was the Magic of True Love. Not many Warlock's find that Magic."

"But you did."

Magnus nodded, and Alec felt a tear fall on his cheek. "I did. Because I couldn't watch you die. You are the one to me, Alec."

Alec smiled softly, the words warming him, filling him with ultimate happiness, and he lifted his hand to touch Magnus's face. He wanted to scream and fight and kick as hard as he could to fight Death, but he didn't. He couldn't fight it anyway, and it would only hurt Magnus even more if he tried. "You're the one for me, too." he whispered. "I love you."

"Alec, don't go. Stay with me." sobbed Magnus, grabbing Alec's hands and holding on tight. "I love you. I love you so much."

Alec smiled. That's all he wanted to hear. "You have to let me go, Magnus."

Magnus shook his head, crying, heartbroken. "I can't." he sobbed.

"You have to. Nothing can heal me, Magnus, my love. Nothing. I'm dying, and you need to let me go."

"No, Alec…" Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's body and squeezed him tight.

"I'm glad it was you. I'm glad you were with me these last moments. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything." Alec's voice broke now. He'd had enough. He buried his face in Magnus's shoulder and cried softly. "Please, let me go. Please. I don't want to die, and you are making it very difficult to go peacefully."

"Then don't. Because I will not let you go."

"Stupid Warlock!" Alec scolded lovingly.

"Maybe." Magnus said, chuckling a bit. "But I'd rather be stupid than let you go. I won't do that. Not now, not ever. I love you too damn much."

"But I'm dying." Alec whispered. His heart was slowing already, his mind clearing slowly of all bad things. He'd never thought dying would be so peaceful. Well, except for the pain.

"So am I. I used all my Magic today." He leaned his head against Alec's, who was still as a statue. "Which means I'm human. Which means I'm dying right now."

"You're human?" Alec whispered. "How can you use all your Magic? I thought it was unlimited."

"It's supposed to be. I don't know. I guess this True Love Magic has a price. All Magic does." Magnus pressed his trembling lips to Alec's temple.

"You used all your Magic for me? To save me, to save my people?" Alec whispered, awe and love in his voice

Magnus nodded, crying softly. Alec knew why. He felt himself slipping, and Magnus saw it happening. "I can't live without you, Alec."

"Try. Please."

"Please, Alec, stay with me." Magnus cried.

"I can't. I want to, but I can't. Don't worry about me. My brothers and sister will be waiting for me. I won't be alone." Alec raised his hands and took Magnus's face between his hands. "As I will be waiting for you. We'll have our time. I promise. After you've lived your life."

Magnus laughed, a hollow, empty laugh. "My life ends the moment yours does. It holds no meaning without you in it."

Alec sighed. He now had to fight to keep his eyes open. "Stop fighting. Please. You have to let me go. Please, let me go."

Magnus took a deep breath, and lifted his head to look at his Shadowhunter. "I love you, Alec. I will always love you, and I will never forget you. You were the one for me."

Alec stroked Magnus's tear-stained cheeks, comforting his lover. It was time. Any breath was his last now. "I love you, too. Thank you. For everything." With the last energy he possessed, he pulled Magnus down to him, kissing him one last time, as passionately and lovingly as he could, before he slipped into oblivion. The last thing he remembered was Magnus's warm lips moving against his. It was warm and comforting.

He was at peace.

**—Malec—**

His hands were slick with Alec's blood, and his fingers were trembling as he felt Alec go slack in his arms. "Alec?" he croaked. He checked for a pulse. He didn't find one. "Alec, please come back." Magnus looked at his lover, whose skin had lost its colour already, whose eyes were closed as if sleeping, and all Magnus felt was a stabbing pain inside his chest. It was near unbearable. "_Come back,_ my love, please." he said, tears streaming down his cheeks. He lifted his hands and he nearly gagged when he saw the amount of blood on his hands. That was all Alec's. It was like the Shadowhunter had bled dry on his hands. Which was probably true, too. He felt a horrible truth creep up on him. Alec was gone. Alexander Lightwood, the love of his life, was gone and nobody and nothing could bring him back.

As the realization hit him, he doubled over, buried his face in Alec's shirt and screamed at the top of his lungs. The scream carried itself through the streets of Alicante, letting the world know that another true love had died. It was like the scream shushed everything. The Shadowhunters stopped whatever they were doing, some slamming their hand over their mouths, crying softly, others sinking to their knees and some just standing in the middle of the streets, looking at the starry sky. The world had lost so much the past couple of weeks. Nothing, not even this victory could erase or even soothe the pain. Nobody cared that they had won. They cared only about what they had lost.

Magnus buried his fingers in Alec's shirt, squeezing hard as he lifted his head and continued to scream at the sky, while tears streamed down his face. Alec was gone, and he was still alive. It wasn't fair. He had lived for over 800 years, and then fate takes the person that has lived for barely 19? It wasn't fair.

"_It should've been me!_" he yelled. "_I'm the one who has lived unnaturally long, you should've taken me!_" As if the skies were listening, clouds formed over their heads and it started to rain. Magnus didn't care. He looked down at his dead lover's body, and saw how the rain slowly started to wash away all the traces of blood and dirt. After two minutes, Alec looked like he was simply asleep, in some baggy old outfit that was torn beyond any other use but to sleep in it. Magnus's mouth tipped up lightly, but it was immediately followed by another rush of grieve. He would never wake up to the sight of Alec sleeping next to him again. He would never be awoken by the Shadowhunter's mouth doing absolutely sinful things to him. "Alec, I'm so sorry." He cried again. As thunder clashed over his head, he threw his head back and screamed as hard as he could, **"****_ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEC!_****" **Lightning flashed, lighting the street that was covered in a gross mixture of rain and blood and Demon ash.

"Magnus!" Someone crouched beside him, and from the corner of his eye, he saw the Lewis boy. "Oh no."

"You see?" the Warlock said bitterly. "You see? We are the only ones left. We'll always be the only ones left. Everyone we ever loved will leave us, because we're too selfish to end our own lives. Because we live forever."

"Stop that, Magnus!" Simon said, putting a firm hand on the Warlock's shoulder. His own voice was thick with emotion as well.

"HOW DID YOU SURVIVE?" Magnus yelled suddenly. "HOW DID YOU CARRY ON AFTER ISABELLE DIED?" Simon closed his eyes, tears streaking his cheeks. "WELL?"

"I _didn't_!" Simon yelled back. "I kept on moving, but inside I _died_! I kept on moving because I _promised_her that I'd try to live without her, but I _can't_!" Magnus stared at Simon, and he saw a heartbroken man, a man who also had nothing left in this world. "I understand how you feel, Magnus. Clary will understand how you feel. Luke understands how you feel."

"Alec was the one, Simon." Magnus whispered. "I gave my immortality to save his life and it wasn't enough. He still died, and now I have to live without the love of my life."

"I know." Simon whispered. Magnus was glad the boy kept himself from asking about his immortality. The Warlock didn't feel up to it.

"Clary, Luke, Robert, Maryse…are they all safe?" he asked, forcing himself to think about others now first.

"Maryse is dead. The others are fine. As far as fine goes. Everyone of us lost their true love with this war." Simin swallowed hard. "Clary lost Jace, Luke lost Jocelyn, Robert lost Maryse - although I doubt they were true love - I lost Izzy, you lost Alec…" he stopped himself mid-sentence as he saw Magnus double ove again. The Warlock buried his face in Alec's chest again.

"It isn't worth it. All the loss…it wasn't worth the freedom we all have." He looked at Alec's white face through his wet hair. "I'd rather be unfree and have Alec safe and alive, than have this freedom without him." he cried softly. "It wasn't worth it."

Simin said nothing, but Magnus knew he agreed to a certain extent. They sat by Alec's body a long time alowing the rain to pour over them. Slowly, they were joined by a dulled and bashed up Clary, Luke, who had lost a hand in battle - and eventually Robert, too.

"No…oh by the Angel, no." Robert whispered, when he saw his son lying dead in the ground. "Not my boy, too. Not my son." He paced over and pushed Magnus aside with all his strength. "Don't touch him! You filthy Downworlder! This is your fault! My eldest son is dead, because of you!"

Magnus jumped up, his blood boiling, blocking Simon and Clary who were trying to get passed him to assault Lightwood senior. He wouldn't let them, because this was his fight. "Oh, NOW you care?!" he shouted. "You disowned him, you said that you didn't have son anymore because he was gay, but now that he's dead you suddenly start to care?!" He took a steo forward and Robert took a startled step back. "You took EVERYTHING from him! He died thinking you didn't love him, just because he loved me!"

"What he was…we could've fixed it! I would have found a way to cure him!" Gasps sounded over the entire street, and Clary was screaming profanities at the older Lightwood. But Magnus was one step aheaf of everyone. The blood pumped in his ears as he balled his hands to fists, took a step forward and punched the man square in the face. Robert fell back, astounded. "How DARE you…?!"

"HOW DARE _I_? HOW DARE YOU? How DARE you put your son's memory to shame?! How dare you call yourself a father?! How dare you be alive while you deserve nothing more than to lie there in Alec's place?!" shouted Magnus, jumping on top of the Lightwood and hitting him as hard as he could. He was seething with rage. "ALEC WAS A GOOD MAN AND HE NEVER DESERVED YOU AS A FATHER! Being gay is not some disease, you asshole!"

Robert tried to protect his face, but Magnus was ruthless. He was sure that he wouldn't stop until this man was dead, not unless someone stopped him. "Magnus! Hey, that's enough!" Someone grabbed his arm with one hand, hooked an arm under his armpit and dragged him off the man, who stayed down, whimpering and bleeding.

"Let go! I'm going to kill him!" Magnus roared, tears streaking his face.

"No, you can't!" Luke appeared in his vision, blocking his view to Robert. "Alec wouldn't want you to!"

It did nothing to dim his anger, but he stopped trying to kill the man immediately. Luke was right. No matter what Robert did or said, Alec would never want Magnus to kill him. "He deserves it nonetheless."

"I know. But give him an even harsher punishment. Let him live with the knowledge that his son died without knowing he was loved by his father. Let him boil in his own misery. Trust me, that kind of guilt…"

"I know." Magnus whispered. Lilith knew he knew about that guilt. "Fine. But don't let him take Alec from me. Alec doesn't deserve to be prepared for his funeral by his father, and his father doesn't deserve that kindness."

Luke nodded and signaled his pack to drive everyone away from Alec's body, including Robert Lightwood. "He would've wanted you to do it. I know he would've."

"Magnus…" The werewolf girl, Maia, stepped forward, a sympathetic look on her face. "I know it's not your biggest worry right now but my boyfriend is injured. It's not bad but I was wondering if you could heal him."

Magnus shook his head. "I can't. I would, if I could. But I used up all of my Magic."

Luke gasped. "You found your True Love Magic." Magnus nodded. "So you were the one that ended it. And now you're mortal." Magnus nodded again, forcing back tears. "Magnus, I'm so sorry."

Magnus shook his head, his emotions taking the better of him again. He pushed past the werewolves to his lover. Nobody said a thing as he approached the body. He could do nothing else but to draw nearer, but closing in was painful, more painful than anything. Silent tears streaked his cheeks by the time he knelt with Alec, gathering the body in his arms. "We're going home, my darling. I'm going to take care of you."

"Get your filthy hands off him!" Robert Lightwood pushed passed the werewolves, approaching fast. "He's my _son!_"

"And he was the love of my life. If you'd actually cared two fucks about what your son wanted instead of choosing tradition and prejudice you'd have the right to take your son home yourself. But since you rejected him based on his _sexual orientation_, I don't feel like you have that right." He held Alec close to his chest. If he still had his Magic, he would've been gone by now. But he had to do this the human way; his new way. Robert Lightwood sprang forward, intending on attack him, but Magnus sidestepped him. "Get him away from me!" he spat, and immediately Tessa and Maia were holding the elder Lightwood captive. "_Tessa_." Good, she was alright too.

"Hi, Magnus." she said, her voice soft and her eyes compassionate.

"Can you take me home? _Us_? Me and Alec?" She nodded and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, Magnus was standing in his living room, with Alec in his arms. Chairman Meow ran towards him, meowing happily, but stopping when he saw the Warlock.

_Meow._

"Yes, Chair. He's…" he swallowed hard, almost breaking down again. "He's dead! Dear God, they're all dead!* Isabelle, Alec, Jace, Jocelyn, Maryse, they're all dead and there wasn't a _thing I could do about it._" Magnus sank to his knees with Alec in his arms, cradling the still body of the Shadowhunter to his chest, sobs tearing through his body. "I've lost everything. I'm all alone now."

_Meow._

"No, I now I have you, my precious Chair. But Alec…he was the love of my life. And I can't ever get him back." He looked at the body in his arms, and all he wanted to do was kiss those lips again, feel them move against his with a passion only Alec could muster up. "I loved him, Chair. I loved him, and we spent our last months apart. And it's _my_ fault. It's all my fault."

_Meeooww._

It seemed like the cat was crying now as well, rubbing his head against Alec's shoulder, nudging the lifeless body with his nose while meowing loudly. "He can't hear you, precious." Magnus whispered. Then he broke, sweeping the cat in his arms and burying his nose in the animal's soft fur. He cried for hours, until all his tears had left his body and there was nothing but the emptiness of loss. He set the cat down, lifted Alec's body and placed him on one of the beds in the guest rooms. All with cold emptiness. Then he staggered to their - _his_ bedroom - and dropped himself on the bed, where he cried again, because his bed was cold and there was no Shadowhunter to warm it up.

This is the story of how Magnus Bane died.

* * *

***yep used the thing from Cassie. That thing still belong to her. Just so you know.**


End file.
